


Yeojoo+Hyunwoo=The Hot Neighbor

by exbtto



Series: Yeojoo+Hyunwoo= SMUT SHOTS [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Car Sex, Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lolita, Office Sex, Pedophilia, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, This is just smut, Underage Sex, age gap, exposed sex, married hyunwoo, student kihyun/yeojoo, this is a fucking smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbtto/pseuds/exbtto
Summary: I don't know what I have write but this is a long shot of many smutsthis is a fucking smutsmut in smutdirty one





	Yeojoo+Hyunwoo=The Hot Neighbor

She is a bitch and she know

Especially when she gets attracted to someone like her new neighbor marred man Son Hyunwoo

He is in his 40th has a wife in the same age and one son

She lives with her divorced father and many whores who would come to their house at night

Her huge wall-size bedrooms’ window/sliding door is facing Hyunwoo normal size office room window

Hyunwoo is an office’s kind job man he changes his jobs much time

While his wife is a pilot

She travels a lot keeping her husband at home alone with their child

At first days she would wait for Hyunwoo to be at his room and working on his desk that facing her window

She would change her clothes without closing the curtains, walking around the room naked

Then she makes her next steps facing her bed to the window and starts to masturbate or fuck herself with a huge dildo

She caught him many times looking at her

And twice stroking himself under his pants watching her

He starts to set in his office more

She wants him

And she plans to take him

She orders from a web site what she was planning for and it’s arrived a few days later

As one of the days Hyunwoo wife go to work for 2-3 days

And her dad out of the town

She wears what she bought and wear on it a sleeping robe

It was 12 pm

He was working on some paper but at the same time glance to the huge window

But she wasn’t there

After a half-hour, she opens her room light and stands in front of the window wearing that silken black robe, with a white cat ear pin attached to her black long hair and a white choker that has a small bell dangled from it

She smiles at him and waves her hand for him to come!!

He stands up and walks to his window and she mouthed the words

And he read it **“C o m e t o m y r o o m I have a gi ft fo r y ou”**

He frowns and smiles to her in confusion

But he opened his window anyway and walk to her sliding window

She opens it for him

And the first thing he heard is **“hi” **with the softest voice ever

He liked her voice

She pulled his neck down to her and standing in her tiptoe to kiss his cheeks

**“open the robe I have something under it for you”**

He pulled the robe strap to open the robe

And he watched as more skin displayed

He inhaled at the big size breast that he had seen from far away and there is new nipple piercing on one of her nipples

She smirks and walk backward and turn to show him the thing she prepares for him

He hist **“fuck”** as that white fluffy tail dangled from her butthole to her knee

She set on four on the edge of her king-size bed that had velvet curtains dropdown on each side of the bed pillar

She jiggled her ass opening her further knee for his view **“come her and touch it”**

With that smirk on her mouth

He walks closer taking off his shirt and stand behind her, he moved the tail away from touching the floor and he smiles at that pink wet pussy that covered with pubic hair and a small string that hanging out of her hole while something is vibrating slowly inside of her

And that shining crystal piercing dangled from her clit

He rubs the area with his thumb

She moans brokenly with his name

Hyunwoo spanks her ass making it wiggles

**“I want to eat you out,”** he says looking at her

**“okay”** she replays, and he smiles **“okay but gives me the control of the vibrator and I will let you set on my face”**

She nods

He lays on her bed and a pillow under his head

She closes the bed curtains

Setting on his face knee opened further and supporting herself withholding the bed frame

In the beginning, he licked her out like a kitten

But he starts to speed up the level of the vibrator and fucking her with his tongue

She screams in pleasure jumping on his tongue

**“Hyunwoo… ah … I’m close”** she came screaming his name

He pulled out the vibrator of her

**“on four kitty”** he orders in a rough voice

She likes it and she does what he commands her to do

He stands on his knee in front her pulling down his pants to shows his hard-huge dick with puffy balls underneath it

She whimpered at the view

**“suck it”** he orders her

And she does

Sucking his dick as if she was eating an ice cream

He groans in pleasure

**“stop, I will fuck you baby girl, really good and makes you scream to the level the whole neighborhood knows how good I fuck you”**

**“yeah~,”** she says groaning in a sultry way

She sets on four on the edge of the bed and he stands behind her on the floor holding in one hand her wide hip, leading his cock head to push it through her hairy pussy, pushing inside of her leaking hole

She moans of the new stretching fulling her

**“your big”** she moans brokenly

And he laughed mockery **“what did you think my size would be?”**

She sighs through her moans **“I don’t know, big? not giant"**

He laughed loudly **“but your pussy says other things, it’s swallowing me fucking hungrily”**

He starts to fuck her fast and rougher

Making the bed rocked under them, and the bed frame slams into the wall

She comes for the third times crying in pleasure, while he still pushing into her harshly enjoying the tightness inside of her

He came groaning

While she moans as he filled her with his seeds

He turns her to face him and smile to her pulling slowly out of her

**“You were a good girl for me”**

She smiles sleepily **“your welcome”**

After that day it’s become like a routine, he would go to her room fuck her in a new position in a new corner

Until that day

While her father at works and his wife in a work flight

He came home at evening in his sport car and she was in her room waiting for him

As he closes his phone after 15 minutes of replaying messages

Someone knocks on his door car door

He opens the door

Getting out to meet the teen girls that have taken his mind out of control

She was wearing a simple white cotton dress

She sets on his car hood pulling him from his tie

Kissing him roughly

He stands between her open leg

He bent over her as she lays on the hood

Hugging his waist with her legs

They start kissing

He opens her dress strap on her shoulder to let the dress fall to her stomach showing her naked body

He moves his mouth from her lip to her nipples sucking her

Houlding her breast with both of his hands kneading them

She moves her hand from holding his shoulders to opens his belt

And bringing his dick out of his boxer

With one hand yeojoo strokes his cock and the other kneading his balls

He groans in respond

Moving her dress up to her stomach and taking off her wet thong

He led his throbbing leaking head to her covered hole he opens her pussy out

As she pulled her thighs up to her stomach

As he enters her, she cries in pleasure

He starts thrusting in her roughly while bending her thighs wider

And she is holding his shoulder

The air around them start to be cooler in the exposed place on the parking' car

His belt slamming the car

Their body slamming noises filled the air

Yeojoo moaning loudly Indifferently, while he pinches her nipples

**“fuck, I’ve been fucking you for three weeks now and you still so fucking tight”**

She inhaled in pleasure as she came crying his name

He kept fucking her for more half-hour until he came felling her

He smiles at her laying on his favorite car exposed, in a huge mess, his cum leaking out of her

He bent over her kissing her sweetly and whispered throw the kiss **“I love you”**

She smiles at him fondly **“I love you two”**

One day she came to his house at noon

While his wife is napping and her father bringing some drunker to the house

She was in his office secretly without his sleeping wife knowing

She was naked laying on his desk her school shirts fully open bra hanging on her stomach, skirt up off the view, white stocking in place, pantie hanging on one thigh

He was thrusting fast in her while holding her thighs with her leg flying in the air

She was biting her lips

He didn’t like it

He loves hearing her voice

But the thought of his wife coughs them fucking scares him out

He doesn’t want anyone to know about his lovely secret

After that day yeojoo disappear

He even asks the neighbor and all of them say the same thing ‘the yoo house? They moved out’

He didn’t know why

She didn’t even send him a message

She even changes her number

He admits it after that, that he is in deep love with the teen girl

He even gets a divorce with his wife

And the women take his son with her

\--------------------------------

After 1 year and a half

He was shopping in a small grocery store

While there is a little people shopping

The doorbell shakes with a loud voice

And a rush footsteps **“maaa..maaa”** a child screams

“wait, baby, mommy is going to feed you, first let me buy a diaper for you”

**“maaaa…maaaaa..”** and the child start to cry

The pair were on the aisle behind him he didn’t turn to look at the toothbrush that he is handing

The voice was familiar to Hyunwoo, but he didn’t manage to turn

Not until that voice lullaby the baby singing with that words **“it’s okay baby hyunjoo, mommy her, don’t cry baby mommy is her”**

He moves to the isle to see that small figure that he had missed holding a chubby kid sobbing

**“Yeojoo”** the words lefts his lips

And the small body turns to him with wide eyes **“Hyunwoo…”**

\-----------------------------

They were sitting in a restaurants’ cabin

The small baby breastfeeding

And Hyunwoo looking at the strong similarities between the baby and the mother

**“Just tell me, is this why you run away?”**

She sighs looking at him adjusting the girl in her lap

**“my dad found out at the next day catching the pregnancy test in my bathroom, I was planning to tell you, but he was faster, he pulled me out of school asking me who is the man, if he was rich or not, he just was thinking of the money, I didn’t bring any names, he gets mad and force me to move to live with my mother, and he moves to another city, my mother didn’t accept me, but her sister my aunt did, I’m living with my widow aunt and young daughter, she helps me with taking care of my little baby girl hyunjoo”**

He looks at the girls sleeping while getting feed, humming baby hums

She was just like her mother beautiful baby, his baby

**“I work now in café to take care of her, she is your daughter Hyunwoo”**

He always has been wished to have his daughter

And watching his baby like this makes him tears

**“I’m sorry”** he managed to say

She sighs** “it’s okay Hyunwoo, it’s not going to change anything happened”**

He looks to her while she closes her shirt buttons

**“I got divorced”**

She looks at him shocked

He sighs and says **“ I thought that what I felt for you a simple liking, but I figured out that I was in deep love with you, I couldn’t handle being with her, while all the time I was thinking about you, I’ve missed you ”**

Yeojoo smiles to him brokenly **“then do something, take me”**

He looks at her for a long time then says **“I will”**

\----------------------------------

he does what he promises taken her and his daughter to his new house

it was a small flat in a Luxury architecture, with three-room, huge living room, open kitchen, and small open office room

he prepared the biggest room for his daughter in pink furniture and white walls

while the other two room one of them is a cabinet room

and the other his/yeojoo room

She was putting the girl to sleep

Smiling to her energetic kid **“Son hyunjoo, stop it, you need some sleep, mommy needs some free time”**

As she tucks the girl to sleep, she walks to the bedroom to se hyunwoo was already in bed playing with his phone, his glasses on

She smiles and set next to him under the sheets

Hugging his arms trying to sleep

He closed the lights and turns to her **“don’t sleep”** he says

She hummed **“hmm? but I’m tired”**

He pulled the sheets away **“but I’m fully awakes”**

She rolls her eye **“fuck to your fucking dick son Hyunwoo, don’t forget the condom because I’m not going to have another child soon, I’m enough with two children”**

Hyunwoo giggled **“will the child will make you scream tonight”**

**“yeah~ whatever I love you too Son Hyunwoo”**


End file.
